My precious angel
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Logan couldn't believe the news he gets when he goes and sees the Dr. and can't believe his little one is born before it is suppose to will Logan have the strength and courage to get through this and who was the one who knocked him up in the first place mpreg
1. What's up with Logan

what's wrong with Logan

"Logie do you think after that babysitting experience you will ever want kids of your own?" Kendall asks him one day when him and chillin in the crib

"Yeah I do after I become a doctor of course" Logan tells him

"What about now do you want to try to have a baby?" Kendall asks him

"Nah not right now anyway I want to focus on our music a baby would ruin that" Logan says as he grabs some chips from the pantry

"What is up with you eating chips I thought you eat healthy?" Kendall asks him

"It's weird I suddenly had a craving for chips" Logan says as he eats his snack

"Whatever man" Kendall says getting up to leave the room to go meet Jo

Logan decided to go for a jog to burn off the chips that he had earlier

(That night)

"Logan what is up with the big portions?" Carlos asks him

"I'm just really hungry is all" Logan snaps at him

"Easy there Logan we just ask a simple question" James says to him

"Yeah" Carlos says to him

The rest of the meal is eaten in silence

"Sweetie have you been feeling okay?" Mrs. Knight asks him

"No I haven't" Logan says

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to see Doc Hollywood to see what's going with you" Mrs. Knight says as she helps Logan to bed

"Thank you" Logan says as Mrs. Knight helps him to the bedroom that him and Kendall shared

"You're quite welcome" she says as she tucks him in


	2. it's impossible

It's impossible I can't be pregnant

Early the next morning Logan's stomach woke him up

"Oh no" he says running to the bathroom and emptying his stomach

Luckily for Logan no one else was up to hear him vomit

"Thank goodness today is the day I get to see Doc Hollywood to see what is going on with me" he says before he goes back to throwing

up what he had in his stomach

After Logan got done throwing up he went to make himself some toast and tea while he waits for the others to wake up from their slumber

"Morning Loges what are you doing up early?" James asks him when he comes into the kitchen

"Oh my stomach woke me up is all, so I made myself some toast and tea" Logan says buttering his butter

"Oh okay" James says getting something from the fridge for himself

Logan sits far away from James, so he doesn't smell what James was eating for breakfast

"After I do the dishes we will head to Doc Hollywood and you can invite Camille and anyone else that you might want to come with us to the doctor's" Mrs. Knight says as she finishes up the breakfast dishes

Logan decides to invite Camille cause after all they have the second longest relationship ever. She said that she will be over soon

"Hey" she says when Logan opens the door for her

"Hey" he says

After everyone was assembled they all head to Doc Hollywood to see what was wrong with Logan

(Doc Hollywood's office)

Mrs. Knight signs Logan in while the group sits and waits for Doc Hollywood to see Logan

"Okay Logan you can come on in, and we can see what is going on with you" Doc Hollywood says to the group

Doc Hollywood has Logan put on a hospital gown and get up onto the exam table

"Okay Logan what are your symptoms?" Doc Hollywood asks him

"Well I have been getting sick almost every morning without a reason, been having cravings for food which I don't normally eat at all, tired all of the time, and I have been gaining some weight around my middle" Logan says to the doctor

"Don't forget moody" Carlos says

Doc Hollywood gives Logan a full exam from head to toe and he listens to his stomach to see what is causing Logan's symptoms

"Logan I am going to need a blood and urine sample from you, so I can determine what is causing your symptoms" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan does the urine sample and when he returns Doc Hollywood takes a blood sample and has the group wait on the results

"What could be causing my symptoms?" Logan asks the group while they wait on the results

"It could be a number of things Logan whatever it is we'll be here with you" Carlos says when Doc Hollywood comes back with the test results

"Well Logan your test results shocked me and it will shock you too" Doc Hollywood says to him

"Give it to me straight Doc i can take it" Logan says

"How can I say this without laughing, but Logan I hate to say it you're pregnant" Doc Hollywood tells him

"How can he be pregnant he's a guy" everyone says

"Yeah how can I be pregnant I'm a guy?" Logan asks him

"It's complicated if you don't believe me I can let all of you hear the tiny heartbeat" Doc Hollywood says putting his stethoscope in Logan's ears so he can hear the baby's heartbeat

"There is really a baby in there" Logan says when he hears the tiny heartbeat that was inside him

Everyone hears Logan's stomach

"How far along am I?" Logan asks the doctor

"I'd say eight weeks so the baby the size of a peanut right now, so I can't really bring on screen to show you" Doc Holly tells the group

"That's fine I believe you" Mrs. Knight says as they leave

"I wonder who the father or mother is?" James asks as they leave

"I'll probably get a DNA test after the baby is born to see who it's father or mother or whatever" Logan says as they head back to the Palm woods

"Logan I'm it's father" Kendall says

"I might be it's mother who says your calling the shots Knight" Camille says to Kendall

"Guys I prefer to be alone right now this is all too much for me" Logan says as he catches up to the others

"Logan wait up" Camille says as she runs after Logan

Logan and Camille head back when Kendall sees Jo come into Doc Hollywood office

"Hey Jo what's up?" Kendall says when he sees her

"Well I have been feeling off lately, so I decided to come see Doc Hollywood to see what was going on" she says

"I'll come with you since Logan just came from seeing Doc Hollywood" he says as he follows Jo back to Doc Hollywood office to see what was going on with her

Doc Hollywood tells Jo that she is pregnant as well, and Kendall just hopes that Jo's baby is he and Camille is the mother to Logan's baby

(2J)

"Hey Kendall it looks like you just seen a ghost" Carlos says when Kendall comes in

"I just found out that Jo is pregnant too, so I might have two babies that might be mine" Kendall says sitting next to Carlos

"Who do you really love?" Carlos asks him

"Right now I really don't know" Kendall says

"Camille I want the baby to be yours, so we can raise it together and be together" Logan says to his stomach

"Me too Logie I always envisioned us having a family together" she says wrapping her arms around him

"Me too me, you, and our little miracle" he says talking about the miracle that was growing inside him

"Yes our little miracle" she says as they kiss

"Giving birth will be harder for me then it will be for you" Logan says to her

"Yeah I can picture it now you crying and screaming get it out" she says with a chuckle

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Gender reveal**


	3. Gender reveal

**Gender reveal**

"There's our little momma to be" Carlos says when Logan comes out of his and Kendall's room

"Shut it Carlos" Logan says as he sits next to Kendall

"Logan it looks like you are having a girl" James says when Logan sits down

"Yeah I was acting the same way and carrying the same way you are now when I was pregnant with Katie" Mrs. Knight says

"So basically I might be having a girl?" Logan asks

"Yeah" Mrs. Knight says

"Logan, why are you more crabby then usual?" Kendall asks him

"I caught Camille in the arms of another man yesterday in the lobby and I am afraid that she might not want this baby as much as I do" Logan says rubbing his bump

"I know what could cheer you up Logan coming with me and Jo to our appointment to see what we are having" Kendall says as he helps Logan up

"Okay" Logan says waddling behind him

"Hi Jo are you ready for our appointment?" Kendall asks when she opens her door

"Ready" she says as they link arms and head to their doctor's appointment

(Dr. Sing's office)

Jo and Logan talk while they wait to go back to see what Jo was having

"Hi, Jo how are we feeling today?" Dr. Sing asks coming into the room

"Fine" she says lying back so Dr. Sing could examine her

"Katie what are you doing here?" Kendall asks when his baby sister walks into the room

"Oh mom is planning a gender reveal for you and Jo" Katie says happily

Kendall is shocked that his mom is planning a gender reveal party for him and Jo

"Logan what are you doing here I am not supposed to see you until tomorrow" Dr. Sing says when he sees Logan

"I decided to come along for support" Logan says looking at the floor

"Jo everything looks good with the baby, and since there is going to be a gender reveal party for you and Kendall I am going to give Katie the piece of paper that has what the baby is on it" Dr. Sing says smiling

After the appointment Jo headed to set, and Kendall treated Logan to lunch

"Tonight Logan why don't you confront Camille and ask her what is really going on" Kendall says as they talk over lunch

"I don't know if it will do any good she might say there is nothing going on between the two of them" Logan says looking down at his baby bump

"Give it a shot Logan what do you got to lose" Kendall says to him

(That night)

Logan heads down to Camille's apartment to confront her about the man that he has seen her with

"Hey Logan what do I owe the occasion?" she asks when he enters the apartment

"Camille I saw you with another man today are you cheating on me?" he asks her

Camille is silent

"I SAID ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME ANSWER ME CAMILLE" he says yelling at her

She still kept silent

When she didn't answer him he left in a rage. When he started heading back to the apartment he started having contractions

"Not now it's too early for you to come" he says to his stomach as he starts heading back to 2J

When Logan entered the apartment the guys saw that he was in pain

"Logan are you okay?" James asks when Logan falls on the floor

Logan shakes his head no

"Logan are you in labor?" Kendall asks him

Logan nods

"We got to get him to the hospital" Kendall says picking him up and carrying him bridal style down to the big time rush mobile

(Hospital)

Kendall, James, and Carlos waited in the waiting room to find out the outcome of what is going on with Logan

"How is he doc?" Kendall asks Dr. Sing

"We got the contractions to stop, so for the rest of the pregnancy he is to be on bed rest" Dr. Sing tells the group

"Can we see him?" James asks him

"Sure right this way" Dr. Sing says leading the boys to where Logan was

(Logan's room)

"Hey, Logan how are you feeling?" James asks him

"Better that I am not having any more contractions" Logan says rubbing his bump

"That's good when are coming home?" Carlos asks him

"Tomorrow after Dr. Sing examines me" Logan says

"Get some sleep buddy we will be here in the morning" Kendall says covering Logan up and getting him comfortable

(Next day)

"Before you Logan I'm going to make sure the baby is alright, and find out the gender if you want" Dr. Sing coming in the room with the ultrasound machine

Katie is there too for the gender reveal cause Mrs. Knight was making both cakes for the gender party that night. When Dr. Sing got to the part where he could determine the gender he gave that to Katie, and she left with what Logan baby was

"There you Logan I want to see you every two weeks to check on the baby to make sure it is doing okay" Dr. Sing says leaving the room

A nurse comes to wheel Logan out of the hospital and to the car

(That night)

Everyone was gathered outside to find out what Jo and Logan were having

"I hope mine is a little girl that I could dress up" Jo says rubbing her bump

"Me too I wouldn't mind a mini me running around the apartment" Logan says when Mrs. Knight brings out both cakes

"You go first Kendall" Logan says to his friend

"Thanks Loges" Kendall says

Kendall and Jo cut into the cake and Jo was excited when she found pink in the cake

"It's a girl" she says excitedly

"Okay Logan you're next" James says

Logan was getting ready to cut into the cake when he saw Camille coming at him

"Logan I want to apologize for last night I couldn't picture hurting you or our unborn baby" she says

"Neither can I say" he says when they kiss

Together Logan and Camille cut into the cake and are excited when they find pink too

"We're having a girl" Logan and Camille say together

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Baby Shower**


	4. Jo's baby Shower & Logan leaves

**Jo's baby Shower & Logan leaves**

Logan was very round for being eight months pregnant, and he was wondering why Kendall, James, and Carlos have been sneaking around the apartment lately

"Katie, do you know why Kendall, James, and Carlos have been sneaking around?" Logan asked her

"Sorry Logan I don't" she says as she leaves to help her mom plan both showers

Logan went in search of apples and chocolate cause he was craving it

"Hey Logan aren't you due soon?" Bitters asks him

"I got two more months before my princess makes her appearance" Logan says rubbing his bump

Sudden he was craving the entire vending machine

"Make up your mind baby girl" he says to his belly as he heads over to the vending machine

Once he had the entire vending machine in his arms he went to sit down and eat his craving. Half-way through he was craving fruit smackers and gummy buggies

"You are one crazy baby sweetheart" he says as he goes and gets all the fruit smackers and gummy buggies he can carry back up to Camille's apartment

"Hey Logan come on in" Camille says

"Are you going somewhere?" He asks her

"Yes I was invited to Jo's baby shower down at the lot" she says as she picks up her gift and leaves

Logan realizes that everyone loves Jo more than him, so he decides to take his pregnant self to Minnesota where he belongs.

"Well baby girl it's going to be me and you against the world" he says as he heads back to pack up his stuff and get on the bus to head back to Minnesota

Logan leaves a note before he leaves for Minnesota

"Guys that was the best shower ever" Kendall says as he brings in a stroller full of baby supplies

"You're quite welcome now we got to figure out how to get Logan to come to his shower" James says bringing in everything else from the shower that Kendall couldn't carry

"We could have Gustavo tell him that he needs to record some songs" Carlos says bringing in the boxes of diapers

"Guys look what I found" James says coming in with a note

Kendall reads it and is blown away with what he finds

"Guys Logan left he went back to Minnesota and he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore" Kendall says as he reads the note

"We got to get to the airport before it's too late" James says as they tear out of the apartment to head to the airport to bring Logan back

(Airport)

"Bye Los Angles thanks for the fun" Logan says as he boards the plane to head to Minnesota

Logan buckles his seat belt around his larger belly trying not to hurt his baby girl

"Well here we go baby girl we are going to start our new life" he says as the plane taxi's out

"It looks like we are too late" Kendall says as they see Logan's plane leave

"What are we going to do?" James asks him

"We're going to go after him and explain everything" Kendall says as they head back to pack in case they are in Minnesota for a while trying to bring Logan back

(Minnesota)

"Here we are sweetheart this is where daddy grew up" he says as they deboard

Logan's mom picks them up at the airport and brings him home

"Don't worry mom after I drop off my things I'll look for a place to stay" he says as they leave

"Nonsense Logie you can stay with us as long as you like" she says carrying his bags to the car

After Logan got settled he started looking for a place for him and his baby girl. Logan found the perfect place for himself and his little girl it was furnished and the nursery was already done all he had to do he pick out a name for her

(Palm woods)

"Camille we need you to come with us back to Minnesota" Kendall tells her

"Say no more book us a flight and I will come with you guys to bring my Logie back here I hate to picture what he is going through there" she tells him

Kendall, James and Carlos had to tell Gustavo that they might be gone for a while to bring Logan back. Gustavo let them leave

(Next day)

"Kendall, where are you going?" Jo asks him cause she was scared that he was leaving her

"Jo I wouldn't dream of leaving you me, James, Carlos and Camille are going to bring Logan back cause he left yesterday to go back to Minnesota

"Kendall I'm coming with you guys pregnant or not" she says getting up and packing her bag to head with Kendall and the others

After everyone was fed they headed for the airport

(Minnesota)

"Morning little one" Logan says to his belly

Logan's little girl gives him a kick

"Today I am going to go shopping for you and later I will decide on a name to call you instead of calling you baby girl" he says as he gets up and gets ready for the day

Logan gets a couple of outfits, sleepers, onesies, and other necessities needed to care for his baby girl. He also picks up a couple of baby name books, so he can decide on a name before she comes

(Airport)

"Come on guys we got to go" Kendall says as he carries Jo to the plane

"We're coming Kendall" James says as he catches up to him

"Excuse us we need to board this flight" Kendall tells the flight attendant

"Sorry sir all the passengers have boarded, so you have to wait for the next flight that is tonight" she tells them

"What do we do until then?" Carlos asks the group

"We can head back to the Palmwoods to wait" Camille suggest

"Let's stay here just in case there is an earlier flight" Jo says

James went in search of an earlier flight, and there was an earlier flight to Minnesota

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Will Logan come back, Will the argument be enough to bring him back, or will he stay in Minnesota, What kind of shower will Logan's be? **

**PM me or leave a review for name suggestions for both babies**


	5. Talking some sense into Logan

**Talking some sense into Logan & his shower**

Logan was looking at names and writing down names that could work for his little princess.

"Hang on there sugar let daddy finish up the name list before I see what you want" he says when he feels his baby girl kick him hard

After he finished up the name he was working on he went to see what his little princess wanted

"Are you hungry sweetie?" He asks making himself something to eat to see if she was hungry

She gave him a good kick

"Okay I'll go" he says as he waddles to the bathroom to relieve himself

After he was done in the bathroom his little princess still wasn't happy at all

"I take it that you're restless sweetheart since you're not here right now there's not much I can do with you" he says rubbing his bump where his princess was

"Okay Madeline Satin Mitchell stop it and stop it now" he says when she kicks him hard

That got her to stop kicking

"Now maybe daddy can rest for a bit" he says heading to his bedroom to lie down

(Plane)

"Kendall how about Eloise Chantal Knight for our little girl" Jo suggest on the flight

"I like the name Eloise cause it reminds me of Eloise at the plaza" he says

"That's where I got the inspiration for the name and Chantal it's different" she says

"Let's try it out to see if she likes it" he says talking to Jo's belly

"Hello Eloise Chantal Knight this is your daddy I love you" he says to Jo's belly

Eloise lets out a little kick

"I say it's a keeper" he says rubbing her belly cause Eloise was awake and active

Eloise puts a hand against her daddy's hand

"Ah I'm always here Eloise forever and for always" he tells her

After the plane landed the group deboards and went in search of Logan

(Logan's place)

"Maddy quit kicking daddy he is not a kickball" he says when she starts kicking him really hard

Maddy still kicked him

"I don't know what's getting into you Madeline Mitchell, but as your father I would like you to stop it" he says to his stomach

Soon he started to feel a pain

"Okay we'll go see what's going on with you" he says as he heads to the hospital to see what is going on with you

(Later)

"Logan, Loges are you here?" James asks coming into Logan's house

"Where could he be?" Carlos asks

"Guys he is at the hospital" Jo says

"Let's go" Camille says leaving for the hospital

(Hospital)

Logan was sitting in the hospital bed hooked up to monitors and the staff was trying everything they could to get Madeline to calm down

"There you are I was worried sick Logan Mitchell" Camille says coming into the room

"Well little Maddy wouldn't stop kicking after I walked trying to rock her to sleep" he says from the bed

"What has worked so far?" James asks him

"Why would you guys care anyway?" Logan asks the group

"We care about you we really do we are really sorry we sneak around the apartment like we did. We should of invited you to Jo's shower" Kendall says

"We were planning a shower for you too it was going to be a surprise shower with everyone at Rocque records" James says to him

"You guys mean it?" Logan asks them

"With all our hearts Logan" Carlos says to him

"Okay I forgive you guys" Logan says before he is hit with another pain

"What can we do to help you settle down babe?" Camille asks Logan

"You guys can rub my belly to get Madeline to calm down" Logan suggest

Everyone starts rubbing Logan's stomach to get Madeline to calm down and it works somewhat

"Try a lullaby cause Eloise is kicking a lot for some reason" Jo says getting next to Logan

The gang sings invisible to get Maddy to calm down and it works. Logan couldn't fly back cause he was on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy which was fine with everyone. Jo wanted to see how she would in Minnesota anyway and look where Kendall grew up at while him, James, and Carlos went to get everything for Logan's shower

(Few days later)

Kendall, James, and Carlos we're setting up Logan's shower at where Kendall lived before California

"This shower is coming together" Jo says rubbing her bump

'Yeah the guest should be coming" Carlos says setting out the smacks for everyone

After Carlos said that the guests started arriving for the shower. After thirty minutes Logan showed up with Camille

"Surprise congratulations Logan" everyone says

Logan was blown away when he saw everyone and the mountains of gifts

"Thanks everyone" he says as Kendall leads him to the chair of honor

Logan got outfits, dresses, socks, shoes, jammies, onesies, hats, coats, slippers, bottles, paci's, blankets, a quilt, a mobile, changing pad, wipes, a bath tub, diapers galore, robes, soap, shampoo, diaper bags, a portable changing pad and lots more. He even got some gifts for himself as well

'Thanks for the shower guys" he says looking at the outfits for Maddy

"You're welcome Loges" Kendall says as he helps clean everything up

Logan was looking at outfits that Maddy might want to wear home from the hospital

"That's cute Logie" Camille says as she takes everything out to the car

"Yeah that's a really cute outfit" Jo says

"It's for a premie" he says looking at the size

"Maybe she might come early and you can put it on her" Carlos says looking at the clothes

"Let's hope some of these are for small babies" Logan says looking at the outfits

"How much does she weigh?" James asks

"Three pounds even, so she is very small right now hence why I look small and round" he says rubbing his bump where Maddy was sleeping

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan goes into labor early**


	6. Logan goes into labor early

**Logan goes into labor early**

Logan an Camille was watching the sunset outside on the glider and enjoying each others company

"I can't wait until Madeline gets here" Logan says rubbing his baby belly where Maddy was kicking up a storm at

"Me either let's head in Logie" Camille says getting up from the glider

"Yeah it's time to put Maddy to bed" Logan says getting up

When Logan got up he felt a trickle of fluid come down his leg

"My water just broke" he says to Camille

Camille gets Logan's hospital bag and calls the guys to tell them to meet her and Logan at the hospital cause his water broke

"Camille can you hurry up and get me to the hospital before she turns three" Logan says yelling at her

"I'm trying to go as fast as I can without breaking any laws" she says to him

"Just pull over and let me drive" he tells her Camille pulls over and her and Logan switch spots and he drives to the hospital

"Come on Logan we got you all checked in" Kendall says coming at them with a wheelchair Logan gets in and Kendall wheels him into the hospital and up to the maternity ward

(Later)

"SOMEBODY GET ME THE BLOODY DRUGS" Logan says from his bed

"Calm down Logan we just got admitted" Camille tells him as she gets herself comfortable for the long night

"I DON'T CARE GET ME THE DRUGS OR GET HER OUT OF ME CAUSE THIS HURTS TO BLOODY MUCH" Logan says when he is hit with a contraction

"Good evening Mr. Mitchell how are we doing this evening?" A nurse asks coming onto the room

"IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE SHOWED UP I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR FOR SOMEONE TO CHECK ME, AND I WANT THIS KID OUT OF ME NOW" he says when the contraction was still going on

" Right now you are only four centimeters dilated" the nurse tells him

"I'm dilated four" he says when his head hits the pillow

"Can I have a C-section?" He asks the nurse

"Sorry you can't since you started to dilate and your water broke. The baby is in the birth canal ready to come" the nurse says leaving the room

"This is going to take forever" he says hitting his pillow

"Just get some sleep Logie maybe you will dilate in your sleep" Camille says as she goes to sleep

Logan decides to get some sleep since it's going to be awhile before Maddy makes her appearance

(Six hours later)

Logan was awoken by a really strong contraction

"Nurse can you come down here cause I have to push" Logan says into his call light

A nurse comes in to check Logan and he is fully dilated and ready to go to the delivery room

"Okay Mr. Mitchell you are fully dilated and we are going to move you to the delivery room now" the nurse says after she checks him

"Will I be able to come to the delivery room too?" Camille asks the nurse

"I'm afraid not it's against regulations to have non family in the delivery room" the nurse says as the nurses got Logan ready to go to the delivery room

"Can Kendall come cause he is kind of Logan's boyfriend" Camille tells the nurse

"Okay he can come in the delivery room" the nurse tells her

"Kendall I have you going into the delivery room with Logan they aren't allowing me in there with him" Camille tells Kendall

Kendall goes to Logan who was being wheeled to the delivery room

"Don't worry Logie I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" Kendall says approaching him while Logan was being wheeled to the delivery room

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as they enter the delivery room

The nurse put Logan's leg into the stir-ups, so he can deliver little Madeline Mitchell

"Okay Mr. Mitchell when I count to three give me a good push" the doctor says from the end of the bed

Logan began pushing little Maddy into the world

"Okay Madeline you're mommy will like to see you" Kendall's says as Logan pushed

After pushing for an hour Madeline's head was out

"Logie she looks gorgeous"Kendall says when he got a glimpse of Madeline being born

"Whose hair does she have?" Logan asks panting

Kendall was shocked when he saw Maddy had blonde hair

"She has my hair Logie I'm her true dad" Kendall tells him

"I love you Kendall" Logan says as they kiss Logan went back to pushing Madeline into the world

"She is never coming out" Logan says as he pushes some more to get her here

"Keep pushing Logie she'll come" Kendall says wiping the sweat from Logan's forehead as he pushes

Logan pushed for another hour to get her shoulders free

"Congrats Mr. Mitchell it's a girl" the doctor says placing the tiny baby on Logan

"Why is she, so small?" Logan asks the doctor as he continues to dry Maddy off

The doctor left after the placenta was delivered. The nurse wanted to take Madeline, but Logan wouldn't let them

"No you ain't taking my daughter away you evil witch" he tells her

"She's adorable Logie" Kendall says when Logan was drying Madeline

"Yeah she is isn't she has your blonde hair Kendall" Logan says as he cuddles Maddy closer to him

"She has your chocolate eyes Logie" Kendall says when he looks into Maddy's eyes

Soon the head nurse comes in '

Mind if we take a look at her?" She asks Logan

"Sure I don't mind" Logan says handing Maddy to the nurse so she could be examine

"I'm sorry Mr. Mitchell Maddy has to go to the NICU cause she is having some difficulty breathing, and she looks a little small too" the nurse says after she checked out Madeline

"Will she be okay?" Logan asks scared

"We will have to see" the nurse says giving Logan his daughter while she fetched an isolete for Madeline

"Hey little girl I'm you're mommy" Logan says as he holds her

"I'm you're daddy" Kendall says when he sees her

"We love you very much" they say giving her a kiss

**Review **

**Next Chapter: NICU**


	7. NICU

**NICU**

Logan was stitched up and put in a new hospital room following Madeline's birth

"Hey Logie how's our little girl?" Camille asks coming into the room

"Camille she is not your daughter she is actually Kendall's daughter" Logan says facing away from her

"I thought you were in love with me?" She asks him

"It happened when we were on tour" he says still facing away from her

"Oh" she says leaving the room

Kendall and Jo enter a few minutes later

"Hey Jo are you mad about Madeline?" Logan asks her

"A little, but I'll get over it" she tells him

"Logie do you wanna see Maddy?" Kendall asks him

Logan nods

Kendall helps him up and together they head to where little Madeline was

"Yes we're here to see Madeline Mitchell" Logan tells the nurse at the window

The nurse lets them in and shows them where Madeline was, and when Logan saw Madeline he broke down

"My baby girl" he says when he sees her hooked up to all those monitors

"We have to be strong for her Logie" Kendall tells him as he guides him to the incubator that held their daughter

"Hi Madeline" Logan says putting his hand in her incubator

Madeline grabbed Logan's finger and held tight

"For her size she sure is strong" Kendall says putting his hand against the glass

"She is part Knight after all Kenny" Logan says not tearing his eyes away from Madeline

After a while Logan retreated back to his room to cry and ask why in the world Madeline had to be born so early.

"Hey Logan mind if we come in?" James asks knocking at the door to his hospital room

"No right now guys I rather be alone" Logan tells them

'll come back later" James says as him and Carlos leave to head back to where they were staying

After the guys leave Logan cries to himself that he can't hold his little girl and make it all better

(Logan's house)

Camille was packing her things to head back to the Palm woods cause she was done with Logan once and for all

"Camille you home?" Jo asks coming into the house

"Yeah I'm in the master" Camille says to her best friend

"Where are you going?" Jo asks Camille

"Back to the Palm woods since Logan's is Madeline's mother and Kendall is her father, so she doesn't need me in her life at all" Camille says as she continues to pack

"Camille wait Kendall explained everything to me when we left Logan's hospital room" Jo says sitting down rubbing her bump

"And what did he say?" Camille asks

"They missed us like crazy, so to fill the void until they came back did it with each other" Jo tells her

"Did he really say that?" Camille asks as she still packs

"Yeah he did, so he doesn't have feelings for Logan at all" Jo tells her

"I guess me and Logie can stay here and raise Madeline together" Camille says as she starts to unpack her things

"I can't believe they missed us that much that they had to do it with each other" Jo says with a chuckle

"I wished we could have went on tour with them though" Camille says as she looks at the photo that was taken of her and Logan at their last concert

"Yeah but we couldn't" Jo says getting up to head back to her and Kendall's house

Camille finishes unpacking and gets ready to go to the hospital to see Logan

(Hospital)

Logan was down in the NICU visiting Maddy he hated to be separated from her for a long period of time

"Hey baby girl mommy is right here and is not going anywhere" he says sticking his finger in the incubator for her to grab and hang onto to

Once she grabbed a hold of it he sat in the rocking chair next to the incubator talking to her

"Daddy and me love you with all our heart and are willing to do anything to get you better" he tells her as he rocks back and forth

"Hey Logie I came to apologize for the way I acted back there" Camille says coming in the NICU

"I should of told you in the first place that me and Kendall did it while on tour cause we missed you girls like crazy, and couldn't stand to be apart from you guys for that long" he says looking up at her

"Can we start over?" she asks him

"Of course we can" he says as he kisses her

"How is she by the way?" Camille asks

"Right now her lungs are underdeveloped, and she can't really take a bottle hence the feeding tube basically she is not good" he says holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes

"Logie she will get better until then we can stay here with her" Camille says holding him close

After a while Kendall comes in with a small teddy bear to put in Madeline's incubator

"I got this for her at the gift shop" Kendall says showing Logan the teddy

"It plays the mother's heartbeat" Jo says

"She might like that that way she can always hear my heart beating for her" Logan says wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes

Kendall puts the teddy bear in the incubator and immediately they can kind of hear Logan's heart beating inside

"See Maddy if mommy can't hold you can still hear her heart beat" he tells her

Maddy just sucks on her paci

"Kendall until little Eloise comes I want you here every day helping Logan with Madeline" Jo tells him

"Yes dear" he says as they leave

"I have to admit she is pretty adorable" Camille says as she looks down at the baby that was sleeping

"Yeah she does I can't wait to hold her again to let her know that everything will be okay" Logan says as he rocks in the rocking chair

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan holds Madeline, and he pops the question to Camille **


	8. Logan holds Madeline, and proposal

**Logan holds Madeline, and he pops the question to Camille**

Logan was released from the hospital five days after he had Madeline

"Logie we still can see her every day if you want" Camille says as she helps pack up his hospital room

"It just doesn't feel right leaving her all alone here in the hospital while I go home" Logan says crying

"I know it doesn't seem right either, but she has to stay here and get stronger so she can come home and we can be a family" Camille says comforting him when Kendall walked in

"Hey Loges you ready to come home?" Kendall asks him

"I want to see Madeline before I leave" Logan says to him

"Okay I'll see you at home" Camille says giving Logan a kiss

"Bye Cam" he says giving her a kiss as her and Jo leave together

Logan and Kendall go down to the NICU to see Madeline

(NICU)

"Hey Maddy bug it's daddy" Kendall says approaching her incubator

Maddy lets out a big yawn

"Oh such a big yawn for such a small little girl" Kendall says putting his hand in the incubator for Maddy

"Hi Maddy its mommy" Logan says coming alongside Kendall

"She has been pretty stable for a while you could hold her if you want" the nurse says approaching the two men

Logan's eyes lit up so bright at that remark

"Can I?" Logan asks the nurse

"Sure let me get her out for her" the nurse says removing the top of Maddy's incubator

Kendall helped get Logan settled into the rocking chair. Then the nurse handed Logan his little girl

"Hi Madeline" Logan says as he holds Madeline for the first time since her birth

Madeline snuggles into his strong arms

"I can't believe we made her" Kendall says looking at Madeline

"Yeah I can't believe it either" Logan says as he rocks Madeline slightly in his arms for the first time

"When Eloise gets her they will be best friends for sure" Kendall says as he looks at Maddy

"Yeah no doubt about that" Logan says with a chuckle as he continues to rock Madeline

Soon Madeline lets out a whimper

"What's the problem sweet girl aren't we paying enough attention to you" Logan says as he rocks in the rocking chair

"I guess not" Kendall says as he strokes Maddy's pretty hair and she starts to settle down

Logan and Kendall bond with Maddy a little bit longer before she had to go back in her incubator

"I wish I could take her home now instead of waiting" Logan says as he gets up

"Me too until then we can come back tonight to see her" Kendall says as Maddy goes into her incubator

"I'm coming back with Camille tonight, so she could hold Madeline and bond with her" Logan says as he places little Maddy back in the incubator

Madeline cried bloody murder when she was placed back in her incubator

"Oh Maddy it's okay" Logan says picking her up and rocking her to get her to settle back down

No matter how many times Logan tried to put Maddy down she would cry

"Welcome to parenthood" Kendall says as he leaves Logan to get Madeline settled down again

"What's your trouble sweet girl?" Logan asks as he continues to walk by Maddy's incubator with her trying to get her to settle down

Logan fed her and changed her, and set her back in for the billionth time, and still no dice

"Maddy come on sugar I promise I'll come back and see you" Logan says as he rocks with Maddy some more

"If you want we can release Madeline today as well, but she needs to come back every day for vitals and everything" the nurse says when she sees how frustrated Maddy was getting

"Can you I think she is too attached to me" Logan says with a chuckle

"Sure I'll be back with paper work" the nurse says leaving

Logan has Camille come up with the carrier, and he places Maddy in her carrier cause she was sound asleep at the moment. After she was secured the new family went home

(House)

"Welcome home Madeline this is where you are going to grow up at" Logan says bringing her in

Logan placed her in her swing and she didn't make a peep at all

"I think she's better being home then at the hospital' Camille says when she admires Madeline who was sleeping

"I think so too" Logan says as he turns the swing on for her

Logan just watched as Madeline slept peacefully in her swing while Camille unpacked her hospital bag. Madeline slept two hours before she wanted her meal

"Come here little one" Logan says taking her to her nursery to be changed before he fed her

"Here's your bottle princess" Camille says giving Logan Madeline's bottle

Madeline took the bottle like a champ, and when she was done she let a few good burps and some gas

"I think you need a change sweetie" Logan says taking her to her nursery

After she was changed Logan put her in her swing to sleep cause that's the only other thing she felt comfortable in

(That night)

Kendall took Maddy for the night, so Logan and Camille could have some alone time

"I'm surprised they let her come home early" Camille says

"She didn't want anything to do with that incubator at all, so they released her, but we need to go back every day for check-up" Logan says eating

"It won't be too bad at least she's home with us" Camille says as she eats her dinner

"That's true" Logan says as their waitress comes with dessert that Logan had picked out for Camille

Camille took a bite of her dessert and was surprised when she found something

"What is this?" she asks taking the item out of her mouth

Logan takes the ring and gets down on one knee

"Camille Roberts will you marry me?" he asks her

"Yes Logan Mitchell I'll marry you" she says slipping the ring on her finger

**Review**

**Next Chapter: First night and check-ups**


End file.
